Instinto animal
by May Traumend
Summary: Rating real: MA, historia PWP. "Yo mando, y tu, sangre sucia, obedeces a tu superior. Esta noche voy a ser tu dueño".


**Buenas! Este es mi primer PWP (plot?, What plot?) que en español significa, literalmente: ¿Trama? ¿Qué trama? Y es que creo que soy una enferma O_O aunque se que si estas historias triunfan es porque gente como yo las leen (no digo que estéis enfermas vosotras O_O) así que supongo que es que he dejado salir lo peor (o mejor) de mí. Hace mucho que intento reprimirme en los lemons de mis historias, para que no parezcan demasiado.. salvajes, bestias, o algo así, pero ahora me he decidido, y además lo he escrito en primera persona, ¡para que así pueda caber en mi cabeza la idea de cambiar el chip de una vez!**

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes que aparecen en la historia y su escenario forman parte de la gran saga Harry Potter de J., que hospeda sus derechos de autor, pero todo lo demás es mío (que horro, ¿no?)

**Advertencias:** sexo duro, lenguaje soez y escenas explicitas. No apto para gente sensible o que no quiera conocer lo que es un PWP.

Nada más, disfruten de la lectura!

Sabía que ella iba a estar allí, rodeada de sus amigos fieles e imbéciles que no sabían verla como lo que era, una chica. Sabía que ellos estarían también conmigo, mis inútiles guardaespaldas personales, Crabbe y Goyle, que no sabían juntar dos palabras si yo no les concedía mi permiso. Con la ridícula de Pansy Parkinson revoloteando alrededor de todo chico que la mirase más de cinco segundos seguidos, y siendo el punto de mira de la envidia correosa de Bulstrode, gorda e idiota que terminará con alguno de mis dos inútiles guardaespaldas.

Porque aquella estúpida sangre sucia, con su cabello siempre despeinado y revuelto, sus pecas marrones en su nariz y sus dientes ahora mejorados me parece repulsiva, atrayente, odiosa, concupiscible, repulsiva, sensual y por no saber que cosa me disgusta más me voy a volver loco. Por ello, esta noche les he pedido a mis chicos, mis _estúpidos_ chicos, que no me sigan en la guardia. Le he pedido a Parkinson que se olvide de mi existencia, y a Bulstrode que le haga la vida imposible a Parkinson, por si acaso. Solo Blaise conoce lo que voy a hacer esta noche. Ni siquiera ella.

Ya la estoy viendo en el pasillo. Es una chica lista, siempre hace la ronda por el mismo camino, esperanzada de que la biblioteca esté abierta para hacer alguna consulta de última hora antes de que su miserable y caliente cuerpo le pida irse a dormir y abandonar sus obligaciones diez minutos antes, como todos los días. ¿Quién e iba a enterar, si solo ella hacía la ronda por aquel pasillo? Yo ya he sabido que ese recorrido iba a ser su final. Ya estoy frente a ella, y ha comenzado a insultarme, como hace siempre. Yo hoy no vengo para eso. La he interrumpido, la he cogido de las muñecas. _Sabrosa sangre sucia. _Ella no lo desea, puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos, indefensa en un pasillo que, por una vez, no desea que esté solitario. La estoy empotrando contra una pared, una de las cientos de paredes de piedra que hay en el castillo, y con el impulso en el viento ha dejado su rastro, su aroma. La Vainilla siempre fue mi ingrediente favorito en los dulces. Ahora podré probarla, mezclada con el moreno de su piel, tan _puramente lascivo_. Esta forcejeando, lo sé, lo noto por su presión en mis manos al tensarse ella entera frente a mi suave y brusco contacto. Ella quiere huir, aunque muy pronto, como yo espero, se rendirá a mí. Como recreo todos los días cuando la veo en mi mente. Me he acercado a su cuello, estoy retirando sus cabellos y absorbo por completo su aroma con mi olfato de serpiente. Ella, al verme tan absorto, acaba de aprovechar y me ha escupido en la cara. Ha sonreído de medio lado, pero ese ha sido un error que va a tener que pagar con creces.

Creo que acaba de darse cuenta de que soy un hombre casi adulto con una varita en el bolsillo que la tiene aprisionada contra su cuerpo en una pared con las muñecas atadas, o al menos ahora ha sido plenamente consciente de ello. El instinto de dominación puede conmigo, ella tiene que ser _mía. _Limpio mi rostro con total parsimonia, no hay prisa, siempre tendrá la oportunidad de pedirme disculpas, o de compensarme por su mala actitud. Ha sido una chica desobediente, cuando lo único que estoy haciendo es por su bien. Acerco de nuevo mi mano a su cuello, ahora la miro perforándola con mis ojos grises. Ella los tiene castaños, aunque es un color claro que brilla a la luz de la luna que entre por las saeteras que iluminan pobremente el pasillo del vetusto castillo medieval. Ella intenta señalar sin hablar el odio que ahora mismo me profesa, pero me sorprende más que sus instintos básicos la traicionen cuando suelto una de sus manos y me deja acariciarle la mejilla con la mía. Ella piensa que va en serio. La miro de nuevo, intentando convencerla de mi mentira. La atracción animal hace que ella salte a mis labios sola, sin mi ayuda, sin mi exigido movimiento de cabeza que ha conseguido hacer entre la poca distancia que queda entre sus labios y los míos. Claramente yo he dominado el beso, he terminado con el casi al empezar, dejándola jadeante. Ahora ya no quiere tener las manos prisioneras, pero por motivos muy distintos. Ya había dicho que iba a pagar por escupirme en la cara. Le di una bofetada, que sonó un poco con el eco del pasillo, y ella giró la cara, asombrada. Quiso volver hacia mis labios, pero yo se lo he vuelto a impedir, retirándome de la pared. Yo mando, y tu, sangre sucia, obedeces a tu superior. Esta noche voy a ser tu dueño. Ya te he agarrado firmemente por los hombros cuando tú has entendido. Veo que ahora no quieres que siga con esto, pero ya es tarde: has entrado en el juego, y ahora no te dejaré salir. Por fin consigo posar mis labios en tu cuello y hago un collar de caricias y suspiros sobre él, mientras mis majos juegan contigo, con tus nervios y tus escalofríos sobre tu piel morena. Sabes que tus piernas me van a volver loco, aunque aun no te has dado cuenta de saberlo. Sin dudarlo te vuelvo a poner en la pared. Bruscamente. Con violencia, esa latente y lasciva violencia, que es lo único que siento ahora mismo. Mi cuerpo entero siente la violencia de la tensión que acumulan mis músculos intentando prolongar el momento de tenerte conmigo, a mi servicio, como una sangre sucia fiel y servil. Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo. Tus manos han vuelto a aventurarse en mi cuerpo, ahora sacando la camisa blanca de mi vestimenta de dentro de mis pantalones pulcramente vestidos. Voy a dejar que crea que realmente puede hacer eso y lo que ella quiera, aunque ella misma sepa que no va a ser así. Solo busca con una mano mi ombligo, mi pecho y mi estómago. Sin querer, ha conseguido sacar de mi interior un suspiro y un estremecimiento. Ella ha sonreído, sabe que puedo llegar a ser débil. Pero no con ella.

Pegada contra la pared, a pesar de mantener con ella una distancia, crece mi erección, latente, caliente e impaciente de sentir su caliente humedad. _Todo a su tiempo,_ tengo que repetirme. Ella lo nota, sabe que estoy así de febril por ella, aunque piensa que siempre será ella. ¿Es así? Ahora mismo no me importa, ella es mía y haré con ella lo que me plazca. Y en este momento me complacería que se posara frente a mí con sus manos en la cintura del pantalón, tal como está haciendo… ¡Por Merlín! Estoy dejando que quede con el control, o a lo mejor… a lo mejor el control lo estoy perdiendo yo. Ella ya está desabrochando mi botón, tras haber tirado de mi cinturón de cuero fino, ya desabrochado, y haberlo hecho sonar "inocentemente" en el aire, cual látigo de domador de leones. Ironía, siempre sorprendiéndonos en los momentos más inoportunos. Ahora es ella quien, mal que me pese, me está domando a mí. Consigo un poco de mi control, ahora más sofocado, enterrando mis manos en su pelo de nuevo. Soy un _**adicto**_ a ese perfume embriagador y delirante en mis sentidos. Aprieto mis manos con fuerza alrededor de su maraña de cabellos enredados y desordenados, y puedo, por fin, oírla gemir. Eso me hace volver a tomar el control. Ha sido capaz de seguirme, ha sido capaz de intentar desnudarme, y ahora me toca a mí. Su falda está perfecta donde está, tan castamente puesta a la altura correcta por sus rodillas que dejarla ahí para, después, poder levantarla, me producirá el mayor de mis obsesivos placeres. Pero ya he conseguido desabrochar el cárdigan gris con los puños y cuellos de los colores dorado y rojo, ya estoy desabrochando su camisa tan salvajemente que sin querer algunos botones están cayendo al suelo. La veo temblar, aunque estoy seguro de que no es por el frío, y mientras ella intenta prestarle atención a mis hombros, que está también descubriendo con sus manos tras desabrochar dos de mis botones, yo he terminado mi trabajo. Su sujetador aburrido y beige esconde el tesoro que yo quiero descubrir, esos dorados pechos que abultan bajo una camisa sosa y extremadamente mayor en tamaño que su diminuta cintura.

Con mi mano libre exploro su espalda y acerco, posando mi mano en su columna vertebral, su cuerpo al mío, donde ella por fin puede notar mi firmeza. Embelesada, siento como suspira, creo que de la presión de mis caderas contra su vientre. Ya falta poco, dentro de pocos minutos serás mía. Con su cuerpo contra el mío, sus pechos suben y bajan nerviosamente producto de su acelerada respiración contra mi plano tórax, que siente que su prenda interior estorba, mientras mis manos ya se ocupan de deshacerse de ella. Tras desabrocharlo lo dejo sobrepuesto, es mejor así. Es mejor expectación que precipitación, aunque todos saben que la expectación para un impulsivo león es una tortura exasperante. Ella ya ha agotado su corta paciencia y ha tirado de los dos extremos de mi camisa, rompiendo los botones restantes y observando mi torso con deseo. Me encanta que esto esté ocurriendo así. Casi se siente_** obligada**_ por sí misma, por su cuerpo traicionero, por sus ansias irracionales de sentirme en su interior cuanto antes, instintos primarios que son vestigios de nuestra pobre evolución. Yo la mantengo expectante, alerta, pues quiere deshacerse de su ropa, pero prefiera que sea_**yo**_ quien la toque. Lentamente, tras haberme separado de ella para que pudiera terminar de desvestirme, me he vuelto a acercar, sin contacto alguno que pueda hacerla estallar. En sus ojos consigo ver sin dificultad su suplica silenciosa, y con mis dedos retiro lentamente, con tortura, su camisa blanca, que cae al suelo como todo lo demás, seguida de las tirantas de su ropa interior. Al ver esos pechos tan hinchados y expectantes, no puedo más que respirar hondo. Ella no puede oírme gemir, no puede oír mi voz ronca disfrutar con su contacto, pues pensaría que estamos en la misma posición. Que los dos estamos _**arriba**_. Casi sin pensarlo mi instinto me vuelve a traicionar, y mi cara se entierra en sus pechos, con los ojos cerrados y mis dientes deseosos de agarrar alguno de sus pezones, que me esperan erectos e impacientes. Consigo atrapar uno de ellos y saborearlo. Ella sabe a dulce, no sé como puede ser, pero sabe jodidamente dulce. Las demás chicas solo sabían a piel y obscenidad. Consigo agarrarla por debajo de su falda, por sus muslos aun cubiertos por sus castas braguitas blancas. Ella intenta levantar una pierna y rodearme la cintura, pero yo soy más listo y más rápido, y sobretodo tengo la cabeza más fría: La he cogido en brazos y he vuelto a golpearla contra la pared. Ahí, con sus pecho a la altura de mi boca, es imposible no volver a prestar mi silenciosa atención a su valle, en el que sin querer se me pierden os ojos. Acaricio con una mano sus senos, mientras con la otra mano, mi fuerza y la ayuda de la fría pared de piedra consigo mantenerla aupada. Ella, de la impresión, se aferra con sus manos a mi espalda por debajo de mi brazo, y hunde salvaje sus uñas en mi piel. Puedo notar como un poco de pie se ha levantado, pues escuece, y eso enardece mi sangre. ¿Quien se cree la sangre sucia para hacer eso sobre mi cuerpo?

Suelto mi mano, y entonces me doy cuenta de que su contacto se debe a que ella misma ha rodeado mi cintura con sus largas y morenas piernas, con sus medias hasta debajo de su rodilla y sus zapatos de uniforme, tan jodidamente sexys que a uno le hacen desear que os prohíban, salvo que las chicas fueran _**solo**_ con ellos puestos. Sin duda voy a aprovechar mi oportunidad, y mordiendo con salvajismo su cuello y sus hombros mis manos han recorrido con brusquedad sus muslos, levantando su falda de tablas de color gris, y ya he llegado con mis manos a su ropa interior. Hasta ahora no me he percatado de lo realmente húmeda y templada que está. Paso un dedo suavemente por encima de sus mojadas braguitas, y luego retiro a un lado éstas, tocando de nuevo, sintiendo su calor y ella estremecida por mis fríos dedos. Entonces me separo de la pared, y ella baja de mí. Se ha conseguido mantener de pie, a pesar de que el calor y la obnubilación la hacen que le tiemblen las piernas. Ella ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, estoy seguro, porque ya se ha agachado y baja lentamente mis pantalones, que ella misma ha desabrochado hace apenas minutos. Estaba seguro, y de hecho, he acertado, de que ella iba a rozar con sus manos mi erección, curiosa y exasperada por tenerla tan cerca y no poderla sentir. Mis slips blancos han ido junto con mis pantalones de pinza al suelo, con mis zapatos aún puestos y mi cinturón en el suelo. Lo observo unos segundos y ella entiende in hablar, cogiéndolo para mí. No sabe que con él voy a sujetarle el cuello, suave y lascivamente, mientras ella queda sumisa y obediente a mis pies. _**Como siempre debería haber sido**_. Acabo de pasar por su cuello una lazada amplia, al fin y al cabo es solo un juego. Ella sigue de rodillas frente a mí, frente a mi erección. Tiro un poco de la cinta de cuero, y ella con una mano masajea mi pene, con lentitud, con tortuosidad. Casi no puedo respirar, pero no debo darle el gusto de conocer ese detalle. Ella me mira unos segundos, como una advertencia clara de que va a desobedecerme, y yo no puedo reaccionar cuando noto su cálida boca rodeando con plenitud mi miembro, que late por el contacto caliente dentro de su cavidad. Me mira, desafiante. Me está mirando, incluso estando arrodillada ante mí, con una mirada que bien podría estar a cinco metros por encima de donde estamos ahora mismo. Con superioridad. Sabe que me tiene en sus manos, aunque sea yo quien la tiene cogida, prácticamente, por el cuello.

Sintiendo como la lucha por la dominación ha caído sobre sus hombros se siente satisfecha, mientras saborea cada parte de mi erección, jugando con su lengua y rozando con sus dientes. No aguanto más, tengo que subir la cabeza, inclinarla, dejar el aire salir de golpe de mis pulmones, o siento que no podré soportar un segundo más de pie. Para mi fortuna (o mi infortunio) ella se para, y vuelve a dedicarme una mirada penetrante y lujuriosa mientras yo, tirando de nuevo de mi cinturón y agarrando su cabeza, la empujo de nuevo hacia adentro, moviendo sin querer mis caderas, que parecen estar fuera de control. La veo desde arriba, atada por el cuello, con los pechos al descubierto y arrodillada frente a mí y, al contrario de lo que yo hubiera podido pensar, me siento dominado.

No puedo permitir eso.

Tiro de ella por su collar y cuando se levanta, lo quito de un golpe seco de su cuello. La miro de nuevo, esa lucha de miradas que, aunque intentemos pretender que no es así, es lo que menos importa en este momento. Ella sigue estando de guardia, yo sigo estando fuera de la cama cuando no me toca rondar por el castillo hoy. Ella está semi desnuda, y solo llevo mi camisa encima, mientras que el resto de mi ropa se acumula a mis pies, en el suelo. Decido que lo mejor es agarrarla por la nuca y, con brusquedad, ponerla, un poco inclinada, contra la pared, de frente a ella, sin poder mirarme ni tocarme. Ahora es mi turno de jugar. Llevo preparado para lo que viene desde hace horas, desde la hora de la cena, en el gran comedor. Pero aun no la haré mía, aunque me muera de ganas, aunque sienta agonizar de placer encofrado en mi interior. La oigo gemir un poco, más por impaciencia que por que yo siquiera la esté tocando, eso hay que solucionarlo. Al verla tan inclinada a mí, con su falda cubriendo buena parte de sus nalgas, que a su vez se encuentran escondidas bajo sus blancas braguitas, decido levantar, con lentitud casi dolorosa, su prenda, dejando su hermoso y moreno trasero casi al descubierto. Si ella supiera como se ve así… Acaricio de pronto con una suavidad inusitada sus nalgas firmes y hermosas, y luego doy una palmada en una de ellas, y la escucho gemir, desesperada. Así que eso te gusta… _**¿Qué harás si decido volver a hacerlo?**_ Acaricio su humedad de nuevo, hace como veinte minutos que tuve oportunidad de poder hacer eso por primera vez, y ella estuvo tan mojada que parecía imposible que fuera real, pero lo era. Ella es mi fetiche, y ahora está aquí, conmigo, ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata a una noche desenfrenada sin amor, una noche lujuriosa y temeraria. Decido que es el momento de bajar, lentísimamente, sus bragas, dejándola casi completamente desnuda ante mí, aunque lo poco que queda cubierto es, con mucho, lo más interesante de esta noche. Me inclino hacia ella y aspiro su aroma. Huele a mujer. Y eso me vuelve un demente. Alcanzo a rozar con mi lengua su botón, que noto ardiendo en calor, y repaso sus labios inferiores con lujuria, sintiendo su sabor en mí.

Y puedo notarla estremecer, y como sus piernas vuelven a temblar.

No es momento de recrearse, y aun así lo hago, tocando de nuevo con mi dedo corazón por su zona más intima y poco a poco introduciéndolo en ella, que está húmeda y ardiente, con su trasero levantado e inclinada, con su cabeza siempre por debajo de la mía. Como una sangre sucia debe hacer. A ese dedo, que no se ha movido, le he añadido otro, que esta vez sí se ha movido al compás de una danza lenta y tortuosa. Tras sacar mis dedos de ella, he frotado mi propio miembro con su flujo y, dándole una nueva palmada en el trasero, entro en ella con brusquedad. Ella grita. No está gimiendo, está gritando. Le duele, y le gusta al mismo tiempo, y eso me enciende como una llama del jodido infierno. Agarrándola de las caderas consigo ayudarme para embestir con rudeza, haciendo que ella siga gritando ahora un poco menos, en el oscuro y solitario pasillo. Nos pueden ver, nos pueden oír, nos pueden expulsar. Pero ahora no, ahora estamos ella y yo, los dos. Y ella, ahora mismo y a partir de este mismo instante, es _**mía**_. Siento sus músculos apretar con fuerza en su interior, alrededor de mi pene, mientras intento empujar con toda la fiereza que me permiten mis caderas, que se empiezan a cansar. Ella me pide entre susurros inconexos que no me detenga, está completamente fuera de lugar y quiere terminar, o que aquello mejor no termine nunca. Conseguiré que me ruegue que no acabe nunca, eso puedo asegurarlo. Uno de mis dedos entonces e ha aventurado por debajo de su falda, la cual me da una vista centrada de su hermoso culo, y se entretiene haciéndola gemir mientras estimulo su punto de placer. Con la otra, mientras, masajeo uno de sus pechos, pellizcando su pezón y haciéndola gimotear. De pronto decido parar, ya no me interesa terminar a lo grande, no ahora. Ahora voy a hacerla desesperar hasta que piense que no habrá mañana. La incorporo un poco, aun contra la pared, y la hago erguir, posar su mejilla contra la piedra y sus pechos también, y empujo sus pies para abrir sus piernas. Así mi cuerpo queda pegado al suyo, sin penetrarla, mientras mi erección roza in entrar su propia entrada.

Sé que la estoy tentando de terminar con un solo roce, que una sola caricia mas podría provocar que ella acabase. Tanta tensión, el sudor y los nervios provocados por la "publica" actuación que estamos ofreciendo la tiene excitada, caliente, mojada y exasperada por sentir más de lo que mi contacto le ofrece en este momento. Yo también estoy al límite, debo reconocerlo, llevamos aquí más de una hora y aun no hemos conseguido nada. O casi nada. Ella no ha sido mía por completo, debe de caer, debe subordinarse a mí. La giro, poniéndola frente a mí, y comprendiendo levantó una pierna, colocándola de nuevo en mi cintura, cansada y adolorida pero dispuesta a terminar con lo que ambos habíamos comenzado. Vuelvo a penetrarla, mientras nuestras bocas lanzan mordiscos, besos, lamidas y suspiros contra los labios del otro, haciendo enrojecer todo donde tocamos. Ella me muerde en el cuello, ataca con sus uñas mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa, y de nuevo siento como me hace daño. Me da igual. Yo he conseguido que no preste atención a nadie más que no sea yo. La he conseguido. Mientras me muevo duramente ella me avisa mirándome de que el final se acerca para ella. No puedo permitir eso, así que bajo el ritmo, y la miro a los ojos por primera vez desde hace mucho rato, desde que la coloqué de espaldas a mí. Ella acerca sus labios a mis oídos, pero yo no quiero escuchar nada. Prefiero no escuchar nada. Entonces ella cierra los ojos y acaricia uno de sus pechos con una mano libre mientras suspira y gime, inclinando su cabeza y su larga cabellera hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto cada peca, cada trocito de piel, y entonces me hace enloquecer por completo y, con los últimos y mas fogosos empujones me siento derramar dentro de ella, donde seguro que ella ha sentido mi calor. Jadeantes, ambos caemos rendidos al suelo, sentados en la ropa tirada de ella. Creo que si no duermo en menos de diez minutos me va a dar un ataque, me tiemblan las piernas y a ella le cuesta respirar.

Ha sido _**mía**_. Solo _**mía**_. 

Pero algo me dice que no he hecho las cosas bien, que no debería haberse hecho así. No quería admitir que la asquerosa, maravillosa, repulsiva, inteligente, atractiva, presuntuosa y repelente sangre sucia había conseguido enamorarme.


End file.
